Dangerous Double Game
by Tmimix7Pan
Summary: Kyle est maintenant un adulte et il mène une vie paisible et ordinaire qui le satisfait amplement. Même l'amour est au rendez-vous ! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Pour notre plus grand plaisir, Kyle Blueman reprend du service ! Entre trahison, kidnapping et une nouvelle mission l'ancien agent n'est pas au bout de ses peines.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

_Je vous propose donc ici une version de la possible vie de Kyle après CHERUB. Le fait qu'on ne sache pas grand chose sur sa nouvelle vie ma frustré car j'adore ce personnage et que CHERUB ma accompagné toute mon enfance (houla! On a l'impression que je suis vieille en disant ça! X) ). Il est possible que j'ai déformer ou oublier certain détail de Robert Muchamore sur ce point et je m'en excuse. _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

**Avertissement**

Kyle était un jeune homme comblé. Il possédait tout ce dont il estimait avoir besoin pour être heureux. Même s'il repensait parfois avec nostalgie au temps où il était agent secret à CHERUB, aux missions, à l'adrénaline et à ses anciens amis, sa vie actuelle le satisfaisait. Serte elle n'était pas aussi palpitante qu'avant mais le jeune homme désirait à présent se poser, construire un avenir stable où il pourrait s'épanouir. C'était peut être ça devenir adulte.

Même si, encore indécis, il avait laissé tomber ses études pour réfléchir plus longuement à sa future profession, il travaillait actuellement comme vendeur dans un magasin multimédia. Cela lui plaisait et il appréciait ses collègues. Le jeune homme, assez social, s'était également très vite constitué une bande d'amis avec qui il ne manquait pas de sortir ou de faire la fête. Mais surtout, depuis un peu plus d'un an, Kyle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas à se séparer de lui à cause d'une mission ou encore de disparaître sans laisser de traces pour « raison d'Etat ». Maintenant Kyle n'était plus un agent, il était dans la vraie vie et il souhaitait construire quelque chose avec ce garçon.

Le jeune homme résidait à présent dans un des appartements d'une résidence proprette de la banlieue Londonienne. Tandis qu'il entrait dans le hall d'entrée, il croisa Mme Carton, sa voisine de pallier.

« Bonjour !, lança-t-il, jovial. »

La vielle femme aigris passa devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Kyle leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'agacé par la situation. A son arrivé, elle l'avait pourtant choyé. Elle lui apportait des petits plats succulents, le dépannait quand il manquait de quelque chose, discutait avec lui… Mais depuis que le petit-copain de Kyle avait emménagé avec lui, elle l'ignorait impérieusement et ne manquait pas une occasion pour être désagréable. De toute façon Mme Carton pouvait bien allait au diable avec ses mœurs moyenâgeuses. Le jeune homme se sentait heureux et confiant et rien ni personne ne pouvait le lui enlever.

« C'est moi !, annonça Kyle en refermant la porte de son appartement. »

Il trouva Matt assis en tailleur dans le canapé, plongé consciencieusement dans un livre. Une de ses mains passait et repassait frénétiquement dans les boucles de ses cheveux châtain tandis qu'il griffonnait des notes sur un carnet.

« Salut, souffla-t-il en levant un instant son regard bleu glace vers Kyle.

-On bosse dure à ce que je vois.

-Faut bien. »

Matt effectuait des études de médecine. Il était intelligent mais cela lui demandait beaucoup de travail.

Kyle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son petit-ami lui répondit, passant sa main sur sa joue. En sa présence, l'ancien agent se troublait. Il sentait des frissons parcourir ses bras, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait et sa tête bouillonnait. Il était fou amoureux de Matt et tout allait tellement bien entre eux. Kyle était persuadait d'avoir trouvait « LE bon » comme on disait.

La seul chose délicate avait était de garder une couverture sans faille face à Matt, de ne jamais rien dévoiler de son passé à CHERUB. La dernière fois, il n'avait pu lui expliquer pourquoi il avait sourit en voyant un petit garçon portant une écharpe de supporteur de l'Arsenal. Tous ces souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait partager avec Matt le peinait mais c'était le prix à payer pour rester avec lui et il avait était entrainé à ça.

Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts son passé fictif. Il avait raconté à Matt qu'il avait était abandonné par ses parents, ce qui était vrai, et qu'il avait était élevé par une famille d'accueil. Il prétendait que le couple de retraité qui s'était occupé de lui jusqu'à sa majorité était à présent en Australie comme ils en rêvaient. CHERUB s'occupait d'envoyer des cartes fictives pour les fêtes ou les grandes occasions, pour donner du poids à sa couverture. Mais Matt n'avait étrangement jamais était très curieux et parlait lui-même très peu de sa famille avec qui il était en conflit.

« Tessie m'a laissé un message au fait, l'informa Matt en lui tendant son téléphone. »

Kyle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en le lisant :

_Bonjour les amoureux ! Je sais que maintenant vous vivez comme un vieux couple mais si vous pouviez sortir de votre cocon dégoulinant d'amour pour venir boire un verre avec vos potes ce serait cool. Bisous. _

« Tu trouves qu'on se comporte comme un vieux couple ?, demanda Kyle, amusé.

-Elle est juste jalouse, lui assura son petit ami en le saisissant par le t-shirt, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. »

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

« Puis ce que c'est comme ça, ce soir, on va manger dehors, déclara Kyle. C'est moi qui invite.

-C'était pas déjà toi la dernière fois ?

-Si mais ça me fait plaisir. Tu me rendras la pareille quand tu seras un riche docteur avec des cheveux qui commencent à grisonner. Je suis sure que tu seras très sexy avec les cheveux poivre et sel.

\- C'est ça le nain !, plaisanta Matt en lui donnant une pichenette. »

Kyle fondit sur lui pour le chatouiller.

« -Hey ! Ne te moque pas de ma taille !

-Je plaisantais, ahana Matt ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Tu es très bien comme ça. »

Kyle fit la moue et son petit-ami éclata de rire.

« Y avait quelque chose pour moi au courrier ?, le questionna l'ancien agent, redevenant sérieux.

-A part les factures, une énième plainte de Mme Carlton que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lire et une lettre pour toi.

-Autant commencer par le plus déplaisant. »

Il lu la lettre de sa voisin, consterné. Quand il eu finit, il poussa un cri de désapprobation.

« Comment ça nuisance sonore ? Non mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-Je sais bien, soupira Matt. Et puis (Il afficha un sourire malicieux.) je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit si bruyant. »

Kyle se contenta de lui jeter la lettre qu'il avait précédemment roulée en boule devant ce sous-entendu à peine voilé.

« Très malin !, ironisa-t-il. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'on parte de l'immeuble.

\- On ne lui fera pas ce plaisir ! »

L'ancien agent préféra passer à la seconde enveloppe. Matt, sa tête poser sur son épaule, le regardait déplier l'unique feuille qu'elle contenait. Dessus on pouvait lire l'inscription en majuscules: « ON SAIT QUI TU ES ! ». Kyle se figea. Un malaise passager puis l'angoisse l'envahirent successivement. Mais il reprit assez vite son sang-froid.

« C'est une mauvaise blague, déclara-t-il comme pour lui-même. »

A côté de lui, Matt avait blêmit. Il continuait de fixer ces cinq mots imprimés à l'encre rouge.

« Matt, c'est juste une blague.

-Oui… une blague… »

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu.

Tmimix7Pan


	2. Chapitre 2: Révélations et Révolvers

_Désolé du retard. J'espère que peu de fautes auront échappé à ma relecture._

* * *

La nuit était tombée il y a peu sur la ville l'enveloppant dans son manteau sombre où perçaient les lumières blafarde des lampadaires et des feux des voitures. Kyle, le menton enfoncé dans son manteau, remontait la rue qui menait à son immeuble. Ses cheveux sombres étaient rabattus par le vent et ses oreilles rougissaient avec le froid mordant de février. Il rentrait du travail et sa seule envie était de retrouver la chaleur accueillante de son appartement. Il se représenta Matt en train de mettre la table et cela lui fit presser le pas.

Mais alors qu'il poussait la porte de chez lui, il tomba nez à nez avec trois inconnus. L'appartement avait été saccagé, le contenu des tiroirs mis sans dessus dessous.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Kyle en reculant d'un pas. »

Un des trois homme brandit un pistolet dans sa direction. Le corps du garçon se tendit comme une corde.

« Un pas ou un mot de plus et je te fais sauter la cervelle, le menaça-t-il avec un flegme presque professionnel.

-C'est lui ?, demanda l'un de ses acolyte. »

Le troisième confirma.

« Bon écoute moi bien gamin, le prévient le premier en s'avançant. On va faire une petite promenade. Tu avances et tu te la fermes.

-Où est Matt ?, le questionna l'ancien agent en soutenant son regard. Et puis pourquoi je vous suivrais d'abord ?

-T'es con ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dis de te la fermer ! »

Derrière l'homme armé, un de ses compères montra simplement à Kyle l'avertissement qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. « On sait qui tu es ! », disait-il. Le garçon sentit son esprit s'agiter mais il se força bien vite à reprendre son sang froid, ses réflexes d'ancien agent refaisant surface. Il devait se calmer pour pouvoir avoir une vision claire de la situation. On ne plaisantait pas avec des gens armées, surtout quand ils semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le garçon finit finalement par se retourner après avoir pris une grande inspiration. L'homme vint coller le canon de l'arme dans son dos.

« Allez ! Avance ! Et pas d'histoire ! »

Kyle s'exécuta. Alors, qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, ils croisèrent Mme Carlton qui tenait au bout d'une laisse son petit yorkshire. Son visage se peignit d'incompréhension face à son jeune voisin entouré de trois malabars aux aires de doberman.

« Bonsoir, lança Kyle d'une voix détendu tout en essayant de lui communiquer toute sa détresse par le regard.

-Bonsoir madame, lancèrent en chœur ses ravisseurs comme si de rien était. »

Elle se contenta de les dépasser le nez en l'aire en signe de dédain. Kyle la regarda s'éloigner, affligé, et quand la pression s'accentua dans son dos, il fut contraint de rejoindre la sortie.

L'homme qui le tenait en respect le força à monter à l'arrière d'une vieille Audi grise. La rue était déserte. Le cerveau de Kyle bouillonnait mais il ne payait pas de mine encadré par deux colosses, un pistolet sur la tempe. La voiture démarra et les derniers espoirs du jeune homme s'envolèrent.

« Faites gaffe les gars il parait qu'il est dangereux, les prévient le conducteur. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous fasse un coup de pute.

-C'est sure… Où tu as mis les somnifères ?, demanda son acolyte.

-Dans la boite à gant. »

Alors ils savaient vraiment pour son ancienne vie. Peut être même qu'ils connaissaient l'existence de CHERUB. Kyle ne savait pas encore dans quel pétrin il s'était retrouvé mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se débâtit un moment quand les deux hommes à ses côtés essayèrent de lui faire ingurgiter des gélules.

« Tu vas avaler oui !, aboya l'un de ses ravisseurs en lui bouchant le nez. »

Kyle n'avait aucun plant en tête et ils détenaient peut êtres Matt alors il ouvrit la bouche.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers l'autoroute, sa vue se brouilla, ses membres s'engourdirent et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Quand il revint à lui, Kyle se demanda tout d'abord pourquoi même les yeux ouvert il faisait noir avant de se rendre compte qu'on lui les lui avait bandé sans doute de peur qu'il mémorise la route empruntée. Dans sa tête grouillait comme un essaim d'abeille. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, les membres engourdis. Il sentait toujours les vibrations du moteur dans ses membres. Ils n'étaient donc pas encore arrivés. Mais arrivé où ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Tout un tas de question se bousculaient dans son esprit.

L'homme à sa droite se racla la gorge. A l'avant les essuie-glaces crissaient contre le pare-brise. Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur les vitres. Il pleuvait. « Ploc ! ».

Il rabattit lentement sa tête en arrière. Sa nuque était douloureuse. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Alors comme ça la belle au bois dormant est parmi nous, railla un de ses ravisseurs »

La voix résonna douloureusement dans sa tête.

« Ca tombe bien on est presque arrivé, se réjouit le conducteur. »

Il amorça un virage brusque et Kyle fut balloté entre les deux hommes qui l'encadraient. Puis la voiture stoppa et le jeune homme perçut le bruit caractéristique du frein à main.

« Terminus ! Tout le monde descend ! »

Une main broya l'épaule de Kyle et il fut forcé de descendre de la voiture. Dehors, le vent glacial et la pluie le frappa de plein fouet. Il reconnu le contact du pistolet entre ses omoplates et du accélérer la cadence malgré ses jambes raides.

Bientôt, il ne sentit plus les attaques du temps sur son visage et ses pas, résonnant à ses oreilles, se posèrent sur une surface lisse et plane. Une odeur rance d'essence flottait dans l'air et le nez de Kyle se mit à le démanger.

Une porte grinça et on le poussa sur une chaise. Ses bras furent brutalement tirés en arrière et il sentit quelque chose frôler ses poignets. On le ligotait. Alors il eu un réflexe. Il prit une grande inspiration, bloqua sa respiration et contracta tout ses muscles. Quand ils eurent finis, il expira doucement et se détendit. La corde lui paru plus lâche. Ses ravisseurs retirèrent ensuite le bandeau sur ses yeux. Aveuglé par la lumière, Kyle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'il ne puisse distinguer la pièce dans laquelle on le séquestrait. Elle était carrée, petite et froide. Les murs et le sol étaient nus. Au plafond, une ampoule pendait négligemment en grésillant.

Le visage d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas encore vu se posta devant lui. Celui-ci lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

« Hey ! T'es parmi nous ? Je croix que vous y êtes allez un peu fort les gars !

-Ça va, grogna Kyle. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

L'homme eut un rictus amusé. Il était grand, plutôt large d'épaule et devait avoir la cinquantaine. Ses yeux gris fixaient l'ancien agent, impassibles.

« Tu as raison. Allons droit au but.

-On est-où ?

-Dans un hangar désaffecté. Tu peux crier personne t'entendra. »

Kyle sourit.

« On se croirait dans un mauvais film, déclara-t-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ce n'est pas très important. On a besoin de toi pour réaliser un clip vidéo.

-Quelle sorte de clip ?

-Ho juste un petit documentaire sur CHERUB. »

Maintenant Kyle était fixé. Ils savaient. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de demander :

« Pourquoi ?

-On c'est dit que ça ferait sacrément du bruit si le monde entier apprenait qu'une organisation secrète exploitait des enfants. Tu ne croix pas ?

-Qu'est-ce-que ça vous apporterez ?

\- Ça, ce n'est pas tes affaires !

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire ce que vous me dites. Je suis un agent entrainé. Quoi que vous me fassiez je ne les trahirais pas.

-Oh comme c'est mignon. Tu croix qu'on ne s'en doutait pas. Mais il faut bien qu'on agisse. Tu n'as pas était très généreux en information ces dernières années. Il fallait bien passer à l'action.

-Quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez dire, dit Kyle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laisse béton ! On tournera ce fichu clip avec ton accord ou non. Les méthodes seront juste moins pacifiques. Je te laisse méditer là-dessus »

Puis l'homme se retourna et fit signe à ses acolytes de le suivre. Mais avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte Kyle l'interpela :

« Et Matt ? Où est-il ?

-Matt ?!, s'étonna son ravisseur. Ah ! Tu veux parler de Darren. »

L'homme chuchota quelque chose à ses camarades qui revinrent quelques minutes après tirant Matt par les bras. Ce-dernier semblait plutôt réticent à les suivre et il affichait une mine apeurée, un peu comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Son regard évitait celui de Kyle.

« Darren !, le salua celui qui l'avait fait appeler. C'est ton père qui va être content ! Bon travail ! Mais tu peu me rendre un dernier service et garder un œil sur lui. »

Matt l'implora du regard mais l'homme lui fourra dans les mains un pistolet, se délectant du cocasse de la situation. Puis il quitta finalement la pièce avec les autres laissant le jeune homme dépité tenir gauchement l'arme dans sa main.

Kyle était abasourdi. Il ne savait plus quoi pensait. Ou plutôt il avait peur de découvrir la vérité.

« Pourquoi il t'appelle Darren ?, demanda-t-il, doucement d'abord.

-Écoute… Kyle…

-Pourquoi il t'appelle Darren ?!, s'écria Kyle »

L'intéressé tressaillit. Il fixait nerveusement le sol et le pistolet tremblait dans sa main.

« Pitié Matt dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, le supplia l'ancien agent. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Kyle… je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Te foutre de ma gueule ?! Me faire croire que tu m'aimais ?! Être un putain d'espion ?! »

Le monde de Kyle s'écroulait. Et dire qu'il ne s'était aperçut de rien. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et Matt ou plutôt Darren qui le fixai avec ces yeux désolé et ces lèvres tremblantes. Il l'aurait préféré sans scrupule, lui annonçant froidement la machination.

« C'est vrai Darren c'est mon vrai nom, avoua finalement le jeune homme à l'air coupable. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… Je…

-Tu plaisantes ?! Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Non mais vas-y dis le moi une fois pour toute que ça soit claire puisque c'est le moment des révélations. Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas m'apprendre qu'en faite tu n'es même pas gay ?!

-Kyle, l'implora Darren en plaquant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. »

Et tandis que l'espion se rependait en excuses maladroites, Kyle s'activait sur ses liens. Avec l'astuce qu'il avait précédemment utilisée, il parvenait aisément à faire tourner ses poignets même si la corde lui brulait la peau. Et à force de persévérer, il parvint à libérer une de ses mains.

Darren semblait avoir trouvé un soudain intérêt pour le sol et il n'eut pas le temps de riposter quand Kyle fondit sur lui et lui arracha son arme. C'était presque trop facile. L'ancien agent retira la sécurité et pointa le canon de l'arme sur la tempe du jeune homme.

« Kyle… Qu'est ce que ?!, lâcha Darren en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

-Tu vas m'aider à sortir d'ici, déclara le concerné à qui la situation semblait tout aussi irréaliste.

-S'ils te surprennent ils vont…

-Tais-toi et avance ! »

Kyle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait ni même si c'était une bonne idée. Il n'agissait pas de façon réfléchi mais par instinct guidé par les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Il était en colère, surtout contre lui-même. Il se sentait perdu aussi, dévasté, trahi. Ce n'était pas très professionnelle mais son univers venait de basculer en quelques heures et le jeune homme ne savait plus très bien où il en était.

Lui et son otage débarquèrent ensuite dans une immense pièce souterraine où était entreposé une dizaine de voitures. S'échapper c'était révélé pour l'instant être un jeu d'enfant. Apparemment ses ravisseurs étaient un peu présomptueux et Darren semblait totalement démuni.

« Il faut que je monte dans une de ses voitures, décida Kyle. Tu as les clés ? »

Le garçon tenu en respect ne répondit pas.

« Tu as les clé ?!, s'impatienta l'ancien agent.

-Non… Non je ne l'ai est pas. S'ils nous trouvent... »

Une voix s'éleva alors derrière eux, se répercutant en écho dans tous le sous-sol. Darren se crispa.

«J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, s'écria un homme alors qu'il venait dans leur direction. »

Puis les phares d'une voiture clignotèrent et la sécurité s'ôta en un claquement. Les garçons sursautèrent. Puis tout alla très vite dans la tête de Kyle. Alors qu'un de ses ravisseurs se rapprochait dangereusement, il traina Darren à la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et lui ordonna de monter dedans. Son otage l'implora du regard mais l'ancien agent insista et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il les enferma dedans et attendit.

Les temps sembla alors passer au ralentit. Sa respiration lui sembla plus bruyante et son cœur s'accéléra. Son arme était pointée vers la porte du coffre. Si l'homme l'ouvrait s'était finit pour lui. Il entendit des pas près d'eux et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Le déclic d'une portière se fit entendre. Le moteur rugit et la voiture démarra.

Kyle déglutit difficilement avant de se détendre, soulagé. Darren, qui apparemment avait était tout aussi tendu, expira et il put sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui. Pour une raison inexpliquée il semblait aussi réticent que lui d'être découvert par ses ravisseurs. Mais l'ancien agent resta tout de même sur ses gardes. C'était la première foire que malgré leur proximité physique il se sentait aussi loin de Darren.

Le temps lui paru long et dans sa tête Kyle revivait les récents événements qui l'avait menés dans ce pétrin. Au lieu de le calmer et de lui faire prendre du recul cela le rendit encore plus nerveux et alors que le véhicule stoppait sa main se crispa sur le pistolet. Le coffre s'ouvrit et quand le conducteur découvrit les deux jeunes hommes, il resta stupéfait. Ça bouche était ouverte comme si une question était restait coincé dans sa gorge et il louchait sur le canon de l'arme. Il eut un mouvement de recule.

« Surprise, souffla Kyle, amer. Recule ! »

L'homme lui obéit et le jeune homme armé sortit du véhicule. Il se tourna alors vers Darren et lui ordonna de faire de même. L'homme plus âgé sembla alors vouloir tenter de faire quelque chose mais Kyle retourna le pistolet en sa direction et il blêmit.

« Essaye quoi que ce soit et je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux, grinça l'ancien agent. Recule ! Recule je te dis ! »

Une femme cria de terreur sur leur droite et laissa échapper un bidon de lait qui se répandit au sol. Ils se trouvaient sur le parking d'un supermarché. Kyle devait s'éclipser au plus vite. Il obligea Darren, docile car terrorisé par la tournure des événements, à s'asseoir à l'avant. Tenant en respect aussi longtemps que possible l'homme resté dehors, il le rejoignit sur le siège passager.

« Allez démarre !, s'écria Kyle tout en fixant nerveusement leurs arrières dans le rétroviseur.

-Je vais où ?, souffla Darren qui serrait le volant à rendre ses phalanges exsangues.

-Fais juste ce que je te dis, lui répondit-il en pointant l'arme dans sa direction. »

* * *

_La suite dans deux semaines. En espérant que ça vous ait plu. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Scavenger

_Voici le chapitre trois avec beaucoup de retard. Désolé. _

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Darren avait roulé un peu plus de trois heures sans s'interrompre alors que Kyle à ses côtés, s'était contenté de lui donner des indications sur la direction à suivre. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi dans un petit hôtel bon-marché en bordure de route. L'ancien agent avant d'y entrer alla chercher dans le coffre un kit de matériel d'escalade qu'il avait repéré alors qu'ils s'y cachaient. Il n'en garda que la corde qu'il passa sur son épaule.

L'ancien propriétaire du véhicule avait généreusement laissé de l'argent dans la boite à gant et Kyle s'en servit pour payer une chambre. Il écourta sèchement les questions de la femme à l'accueil qui ne s'étonna même pas de son équipement et de la bosse que former l'arme cacher sous son T-shirt. Il souhaitait en finir au plus vite et il trouvait son sourire beaucoup trop énervant.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte de la pièce derrière eux, il ressortit le pistolet de sous ses vêtements et le pointa sur Darren. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre, il le mena à la salle de bain. Le captif obéissait, malléable et calme. Depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné l'homme sur le parking du supermarché il avait arrêté de s'agiter comme s'il avait compris que la situation lui avait échappé depuis longtemps. Au contraire, l'ancien agent sentait une irrépressible envie d'exploser monter en lui à force de tenter de se contrôler.

«Assis-toi près du lavabo, dit-il d'une voix cassé comme s'il avait trop crié. »

Darren le fit, lentement, et quand il toucha le sol il reposa tranquillement la tête contre le mur. Kyle l'attacha solidement à la tuyauterie.

« Et n'essaye même pas de t'évader.

-Ce n'étais pas dans mes plants, déclara doucement le garçon en tournant ses yeux bleus vers Kyle. Tu sais je…

-J'ai pas envie de parler Darren. Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit sur CHERUB mais ils sont réglos. Si tu coopère tu as peut être une chance de te sortir de cette merde. C'est avec eux que tu t'expliqueras.

-Mais…

-Je dois sortir. »

Et Kyle partit à grand pas de la pièce sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas céder à ses émotions devant Darren et il devait contacter CHERUB au plus vite.

Le captif écouta la porte claquer et il poussa un profond soupire. Il allongea ses jambes et fixa le plafond, morose. Les minutes qui passèrent lui parurent des heures. Il se demandait quand Kyle allait revenir, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les membres de cette organisations secrète, ce qui allait lui arriver. Ses doigts s'agitèrent nerveusement et alors qu'il écoutait le tic-tac de l'horloge de la chambre résonner dans ce vide immense, il se remémorait les évènements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici.

...

Darren bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en fixant son visage endormie dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il avait la bouche pâteuse.

« Vous avez encore veillé jusqu'à point d'heure hier, se moqua gentiment une voix derrière lui.

-Tom qu'est ce que tu… »

L'adolescent c'était interrompu en découvrant le frère de son ami Mélanie lui faisant face uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon.

« Et bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda l'exhibitionniste. On dirait que tu as vu la vierge.

-Pas exactement, bafouilla Darren en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. »

Mélanie déboula d'une chambre et jeta un t-shirt à la tête de son frère en lui disant avec dédain :

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! Habille-toi au lieu d'exposer tes tablettes pour faire le fier.

-Ha tu as remarqué, s'exclama-t-il. Je ne vais pas à la muscu pour rien.

-Non je parle des tablettes de chocolat que tu t'enfournes pauvre débile! »

Tom, vexé, fit un geste grossier à sa sœur avant d'enfiler son t-shirt.

« Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner ?, demanda Mélanie avec un sourire.

-Je veux des œufs et du bacon !, s'exclama son frère.

-Je te ne parle pas à toi mais à Darren, crétin !

-Et bah comme Tom a dit ça me va, répondit le concerné. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Mais bien sure que non, assura la jeune fille. Tu es trop mignon de t'inquiéter. »

Tom fit semblant de vomir et Mélanie lui lança un regard assassin.

« Tu devrais dormir plus souvent à la maison, reprit-elle. Ca me change de mon arriéré de frangin. Et puis c'est bientôt ton anniversaire non ?! Le même mois que moi. Si ce n'est pas une coïncidence. On devrait fêter ensemble nos quinze ans.

-Waouh vous allez presque enlevez les couches-culottes, railla Tom.

-Tu n'as que seize ans, lui rappela la jeune fille en sortant une poêle du placard.

-Bientôt dix-sept ! Respectes tes ainés ma petite. »

Mélanie lui tira la langue avant de reporter son attention sur les œufs qu'elle faisait cuire. La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit dans la maison et son frère se leva en s'écriant :

« C'est pour moi ! Darren surveille mon assiette que cette harpie ne mange pas ma part. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une petite tape sur l'épaule du garçon avant de partir. Le concerné avait sursauté. Il sentait encore des frissons là on la main de Tom s'était posée et ses lèvres s'était figées en un sourire nerveux. C'était à peine s'il avait entendu le juron qu'avait poussé Mélanie à l'intention de son frère.

« Eh Oh, Darren Carter !, l'interpela la jeune fille. Donc je te disais que pour notre anniversaire… »

...

Le lendemain, alors que Darren se préparait pour aller au collège, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il posa son cartable dans le couloir et alla à la rencontre de son père qui semblait épuisé.

« Salut, l'accueillit l'adolescent.

-Salut fiston !

-Tu as encore roulé de nuit. Je croyais que tu devais rentrer hier.

-Il y a eu des petits soucis mais rien de grave, assura Mr Carter. Et puis tu es grand maintenant tu peux te débrouiller tout seul.

-A part que la prof de math veut me coller parce que je n'ai pas pu te faire signer mon dernier contrôle. Si ta signature étais pas aussi compliqué à imiter aussi…

-Je vais arranger ça de suite. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi elle embête un bon élève comme toi. »

Darren alla chercher la copie dans son sac et la tendis à son père qui la lut attentivement. Cela toucha le garçon qui savait pertinemment qu'il n'en comprendrait pas la moitié ayant arrêté ses études prématurément. Même s'il lui arrivait d'être absent pendant des jours entiers, Mr Carter était proche de son fils le reste du temps.

Darren n'était pas comme les autres garçons du coin et il se disait parfois que peut être son père aurait préféré qu'il soit un de ses adolescent turbulent qui aime le foot, la bagarre et les jeux vidéos. Lui était calme, studieux, curieux de tout et un peu solitaire. Mais au contraire Mr Carter était fier de son fils et se plaisait à dire que lui, il partirait d'ici et réussirait sa vie. Il passait également son temps à lui répéter à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère, cette mère que Darren n'avait pas connu. Son père lui avait raconté qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était très jeune. Le garçon n'en avait aucun souvenir, juste une photo qu'il gardait sur sa table de chevet. Ils avaient en effet les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux bouclés et le même nez aux ailes marquées. Et ce manque commun avait rapproché le père et le fils.

« Bon je dois partir ou je vais être en retard, déclara Darren en fixant sa montre.

-Bien sure fiston. Si ça te dit, ce soir comme il fait beau on pourra faire du vélo tout les deux.

-Ca marche. A ce soir. »

...

Les cours finis, Darren était donc pressé de rentrer chez lui surtout que son professeur de mathématique l'avait encore retenu après la classe pour l'interroger. Elle était un peu trop curieuse à son gout et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver chez l'assistante sociale. Tant bien même son père était absent de temps en temps il savait se débrouiller seul. Il était discret et ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis.

Alors qu'il remontait une rue, il croisa Edwin un camarade de classe, assis sur un banc en train de fumer les yeux tourné vers le ciel. Ce qui était sure c'était qu'il aimait provoquer autant dans sa tenue que par sa conduite. Ses cheveux étaient décolorés et il possédait un piercing à l'oreille. Il passait rarement inaperçu et n'était pas très apprécié. Ce que Darren savait de lui ne venait que des médisances de ses amis. Ils l'insultaient, le plus souvent sur sa probable sexualité.

« Heu… salut, lança timidement Darren après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seul. »

Edwin releva lentement la tête et le dévisagea intrigué.

« Salut. Tu as besoin que je t'allume une clope. »

Il expira en sa direction. Darren sentit ses yeux le piquer et son nez le chatouiller.

« Heu non…

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? En générale tes potes se foutent de ma gueule.

-Oui je sais ils sont un peu lourd des fois… »

Edwin détourna le regard, ennuyé par la conversation. Il y eu un silence.

« En fait je voulais te demander un service, dit finalement Darren mal à l'aise.

-Je t'écoute. »

L'adolescent inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer. Il parla d'une traite de peur de revenir sur sa décision. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir le courage et pourtant il l'avait fait. Il fixa Edwin, redoutant sa réaction après son étrange requête. A son grand étonnement il ne rit pas ou même s'en offusqua.

« Qui s'en serait douté, commenta-t-il seulement, pensif.

-Tu promets de garder ça pour toi, hein ?, voulu s'en assurer Darren.

-Oui. Allez approche.

-Quoi ?! Là ? Maintenant ?

-Bah oui gros nigaud ! »

Edwin de leva et alors que l'autre garçon amorçait un mouvement de recul il l'attrapa par son t-shirt de sa main libre tenant toujours sa cigarette de l'autre. Darren était pris au dépourvu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aye si vite ou même qu'il aurait accepté sa proposition. Alors quand les lèvres d'Edwin se posèrent sur les siennes, son corps se raidit et ses yeux se fermèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent. Puis il se détendit et apprécia le contact. L'odeur du tabac lui démangeait les narines. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et son ventre se noua.

« Darren ?! »

L'interpelait sursauta et s'éloigna promptement d'Edwin. Au coin de la rue, Tom le fixait abasourdi et horrifié. Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à l'opposé de leur direction.

« Non Tom attends !, s'écria l'adolescent en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-Content d'avoir pu t'aider, ironisa le garçon aux cheveux oxydée en se rasseyant. »

Finalement Darren parvint à le rattraper vingt mètres plus loin.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer Tom. Je…

-C'est pas la peine, trancha le plus vieux en le foudroyant du regard. T'approches plus de ma sœur ! »

Et il s'éloigna pour de bon. Quelque chose s'était brisée en Darren.

...

Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait personne ne fut au courant de rien dans un premier temps. Tom se contentait de l'ignorer et Mélanie avec ses amies de lui adresser des regards dédaigneux quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs de l'établissement. De plus Edwin après quelques mois semblait avoir déjà tout oublié de leur mésaventure. Puis des rumeurs avaient commencé à s'ébruiter. Darren se sentait complètement perdu et abandonné. Il s'enfonçait dans sa solitude et devenait parfois hargneux. Son père s'en était rendu compte et se faisait du souci.

Une après-midi, il frappa à la porte de son fils. Personne ne lui répondit alors il se permit d'entrée. Darren, assis en tailleur sur son lit, un casque sur la tête, griffonnait rageusement dans un carnet face à lui. Le volume de la musique était élevé car Mr Carter pouvait percevoir la pulsation de la musique de là ou il était.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, grogna Darren en ôtant son casque.

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais faire quelque chose avec moi vu que je suis libre tout le week-end ?

-Non. Je suis occupé. »

Sur quoi l'adolescent reprit ses activités. Son père hocha la tête pensif avant de s'approcher de son lit et de s'y assoir.

« Eh, s'exclama le garçon. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je suis…

-Occupé, termina Mr Carter. Je sais. Mais je veux juste de parler. Ce ne sera pas long.

-Non. »

Son père poussa un soupire d'exaspération avant de saisir le cahier sur lequel Darren s'acharnait.

« Pourquoi tu ratures le prénom de Tom ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !, s'écria l'adolescent en lui arrachant le carnet des mains.

-Tu sais je suis au courant pour votre petite dispute.

-« Petit dispute » ?!

-Oui enfin. Disons que c'est délicat. »

Darren eût un rire amer.

« Génial !, ironisa-t-il. Apparemment tout le monde est au courant. Avant moi en plus. C'est dingue non !

-Ca doit être un malentendu. Je suis sure que si tu t'excuse auprès de Mélanie tout s'arrangera. »

L'adolescent fixa son père abasourdi.

« M'excuser pour quoi ?

-Mélanie est une gentille fille je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Mais ce n'est pas le problème papa ! Maman ne m'aurais jamais demandé ça. Elle m'aurait accepté comme je suis. »

Le regard de Mr Carter s'assombrit. Son fils avait touché la corde sensible.

« Ne mêle pas ta mère à ça ! Elle aurait fait comme moi. C'est pour ton bien Darren. Je sais que les jeunes du coin ne son pas tendre. Je veux juste te protéger.

-Fallait peut être pas emménagé dans se quartier miteux, alors. Et encore moi tomber dans ton trafic minable. Tu croix que je serais en sécurité si tu te retrouves en prison ?!

-Tu es tous ce qui me reste depuis que ta mère et partit.

\- Bah je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux enfermer et m'empêcher d'être comme je suis. »

Darren se leva et quitta la chambre comme une furie.

« Attends Darren, s'écria son père. A propos que tu sois…

-Mais arrêtez avec ça, hurla l'adolescent. Puisque que je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! »

Une porte claqua rageusement.

...

Mr Carter faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine, sa main nerveusement crispée sur son téléphone. Il guettait la moindre sonnerie, inquiet, faisant des allés et retours à la fenêtre. Alors il soulevait le rideau, jetait un œil à la rue obscure et déserte, puis s'éloignait encore plus agité. Le « tic-tac » incessant de l'horloge se répercutait dans la pièce, infernal.

C'est pourquoi l'homme sursauta quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la serrure. Il se précipita à la rencontre de Darren. Le garçon passa le seuil en chancelant, se rattrapant au cadre de la porte. Il avait une mine affreuse et sentait atrocement l'alcool.

« Mais enfin Darren à quoi tu penses ?!, s'écria son père d'une voie où transparaissait l'émotion. Tu sais quel heure il est ?! Trois heures du matin ! Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Où étais-tu ? »

Darren grimaça de douleur et fit signe à son père de parler moins fort.

« J'étais en boîte… Tu sais l'endroit où on s'amuse. Avec pleins de garçons. Là où on drague.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as même pas l'âge ! Tu n'as pas pris de la drogue au moins ?!

-Pourquoi ?! Tu refiles bien cette merde aux autres… »

Son père avait toujours était très laxiste sur beaucoup de choses mais si il y avait bien un point dur lequel il était intransigeant, c'était la drogue, et Darren n'avait jamais compris d'où venait cette crainte.

« Tu sais que j'ai téléphoné partout ! J'ai même essayé d'appeler chez David mais personne n'as répondu.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, déclara son fils, sarcastique. Je n'étais pas chez David. Il ne veut plus me voir.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que Tom a tagué des insultes et des menaces de mort sur sa maison et que sa mère a flippé. Simple supposition. »

Darren fit quelques pas mal assurés et vacilla contre le mur près du porte-manteau. Il se mit à rire. Un rire amer qui sonnait faux.

« Je suis désolé, lui dit sincèrement son père. Je savais que tu aimais bien aller chez David. Je savais que sa mère était très gentille avec toi et que c'était important parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de présence maternelle…

-Conneries, grommela le garçon. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'allais chez David. Mais après tout je m'en fous. Tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux, pareil pour Tom et pour tous les habitants de cette putain de ville ! Je vais me tirer de ce trou, loin de ces cons et de tes emmerdes. Je serais enfin libre papa !

-Darren… Je… »

Mais le garçon eût un haut le cœur et, portant une main à sa bouche, grogna :

« Je vais vomir… »

Puis il se précipita vers les toilettes. Mr Carter poussa un profond soupir. Il était totalement dépassé par les événements. Ses yeux luisaient sombrement dans la pénombre du couloir alors qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée.

...

Finalement, à dix-neuf ans, Darren n'étais toujours pas parvenue à s'en aller. Il n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait faire de sa vie et il redoutait l'éloignement avec son père. Mais il songeait sérieusement à trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cette ville qui l'étouffait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps selon-lui.

Il remontait la rue qui menait à chez lui, enveloppé dans un brouillard oppressant qui serpentait entre les voitures. Les phares d'une d'elles le transperçaient tel deux yeux de feu dans cet épais nuage cotonneux. C'était son père qui avait sortie la voiture et l'attendait. Il abaissa la fenêtre et Darren s'approcha. Mr Carter avait les traies tirés et était tout aussi maussade que le temps.

« Darren monte dans la voiture, lui dit-il sombrement.

-Pourquoi ? On va où ?

-Monte à l'arrière.

-A l'arrière ?!

-Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Darren, bien que surpris, s'exécuta. Ce n'est que quand il referma la portière qu'il reconnu l'homme sur le siège passager.

« Tom ?!, lâcha-t-il furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Ho par pitié boucle là !, aboya le garçon concerné. »

Darren se tourna vers son père, en attente d'une protestation mais celui-ci se contenta de démarrer la voiture. Le garçon sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne dit rien. Tout le trajet se déroula dans un silence morbide.

Deux heures plus tard, Mr Carter se gara sur le parking d'un motel bon-marché. Les lieux était insalubres et l'hôtesse peu aimable. Ils gagnèrent une chambre au premier étage.

A l'intérieur un homme les attendait à une table entouré par deux colosses à l'air impénétrable, probablement des gardes du corps.

« Bonjour Darren, le salua-t-il. Assis-toi. »

Le garçon s'avança avec méfiance et obéit. Son interlocuteur devait avoir la cinquantaine. Son visage long et anguleux surmontait un corps imposant au ventre proéminent. Ses yeux, petits et sournois, transpiraient d'une intelligence malveillante sous de broussailleux sourcils gris. Ses lèvres étaient fines presque inexistantes et soulignaient un nez prononcé à l'angle étrange.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda finalement le garçon comme personne ne semblait vouloir faire les présentations.

-C'est le « Big Boss » crétin, s'exaspéra Tom.

-Personne ne connaît mon nom, répondit l'homme. Mais on me surnomme « The Scavenger ». »

Il eût un sourire carnassier et Darren frémit. C'était donc cet homme qui orchestrait les trafics dans lesquels son père baignait.

« Et qu'est ce que vous me voulez exactement ?, reprit-il.

-Il faudrait que tu nous rendes un petit service.

-Quel genre ? »

L'homme posa une photo sur la table. C'était celle d'un jeune homme. Darren ne s'attarda que très peu dessus.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez à ce type ?, le questionna-t-il.

-On a besoin de récupérer des informations. Tu dois le mètre en confiance et l'espionner.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre… Je ne sais même pas me servir d'une arme. Je suis un imbécile finis. Demandez à Tom ! (Darren eut un sourire ironique) Pourquoi moi ?

-Ah ton avis, railla Tom.

-En gros vous voulez que je devienne son ami, l'ignora le garçon.

-Pas vraiment non, lui dit l'homme de l'autre coté de la table. Il faut qu'il ait entièrement confiance en toi. »

Ses yeux de serpent fixèrent Darren et le garçon déglutit. Il redemanda finalement :

« Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Ecoute moi Darren, souffla The Scavenger. Depuis petit, tu connais tout de nos petites affaires. Nous t'avons fait confiance. Nous sommes une famille, Darren. A toi de nous rendre cette confiance.

-Ah je vois ! Vous nous recrutez dès le berceau maintenant.

-Darren !, le réprimanda son père qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

-Ce n'est pas grave Carter, minauda l'homme fourbe. Darren, tu es un garçon intelligent. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisi. L'intelligence c'est bien mais c'est aussi à double tranchant. Il ne faudrait pas que tu me joues un mauvais tour. Tu métrais ton père dans une situation délicate… Si tu obéis sagement après tu seras libre puisque tu auras gagné ma confiance. Alors ? C'est d'accord ? »

Il le fixait toujours avec la même intensité dérangeante. Les mains de Darren se crispèrent sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, déclara-t-il finalement »

Et The Scavenger afficha un sourire satisfait.

...

Kyle se réfugia dans la première cabine téléphonique qu'il rencontra. On lui avait évidement pris son téléphone portable et il n'était pas prudent de téléphoner à l'hôtel. Ses doigts fébriles composèrent le numéro de Zara, celui qu'il ne devait composer qu'en cas d'urgence. Il lui sembla qu'elle mit des heures à lui répondre.

« Allo ?, s'éleva la voix de la directrice à l'appareil.

-C'est Kyle…

-Kyle ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Matt… Ô Zara…

-Matt ? Kyle calme toi.

-C'était un espion ! Un espion !

-Quoi ?! Je… Où est-ce-que tu es ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je croix que je vais péter un plomb !

-Kyle ! Essaie de te calmer. On géolocalise ton appel et on arrive. D'accord ? Restes en ligne. Essaie de m'expliquer clairement ce qui se passe.

-D'accord… »

Sa voix s'était évanouie en un souffle.

* * *

_Voilà! Un petit indice pour la suite: Orange! X)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Amères Confusions

_Skouare Enix : Contente de voir que ça te plait toujours. Décidément je suis horrible avec Kyle après son histoire foireuse dans Sang pour Sang. X) Tu n'as pas finis de détester Tom._

_Oui j'ai décidé de réintégré James et Kerry. On va aussi beaucoup parler de Zara. Pour les autres... peut être à la fin mais comme ma lecture remonte à loin j'ai peur de faire des contradictions._

_X) Pas le temps pour le programme d'entrainement malheureusement, mais ça aurait pu être marrant._

_InfiniteScorpioInuko : Il faut bien que notre Kyle réussisse sa vie sentimentale enfin. Après le massacre dans « Sang pour Sang »... Enfin là ce n'est pas gagné._

_Contente que ça te plaise._

_Lenacia : Merci Beaucoup ^-^_

* * *

Darren venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bien, détendu, reposé malgré sa tête un peu douloureuse et son esprit embrumé. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour observer la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était une chambre, simple, propre, lumineuse. Le mobilier était moderne et en bonne état. Il y avait deux portes dont une menait surement à une salle de bain. Le jeune homme porta une main à son front essayant de se souvenir des événements qui l'avait conduit ici.

Tout avait était très vite. Alors qu'il se morfondait, attaché au lavabo d'un motel miteux, des hommes avait débarquait dans la chambre et avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler une seul question on lui avait administré un puissant sédatif. Il se souvint avoir cherché le visage de Kyle parmi eux. Mais il n'y était pas. Les murs de la pièce s'étaient alors mit à onduler et il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond. Et maintenant ? Il se réveillait dans un lit douillet, libre de tous mouvements. Qu'est ce-que tout cela voulait dire ?

Il se leva et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était complètement nu. Cela le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement, on avait préalablement placé des affaires au pied du lit. Ils étaient soigneusement pliés et placés en ligne, presque militairement. Il saisit le t-shirt orange vif qui portait une inscription et le déplia pour y lire le sigle « CHERUB ». Alors il y était enfin dans cette fameuse organisation secrète.

Habillé, il alla vers la fenêtre pour observer les extérieurs. Il fut surpris de découvrir de grandes pelouses, des bâtiments et des terrains de sport dont l'agencement lui évoquait plus un campus universitaire qu'une base militaire. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors, des jeunes qui portait des t-shirt de couleurs différentes avec toujours le même nom en lettre noir en travers.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans cette chambre. L'anxiété et le questionnement le rendait nerveux. Il devait faire quelques choses. Alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée quelques choses le freina dans son élan. Et si des gens armés l'attendaient derrière la porte ? Peu importait il ne supporterait pas de restait sans réponse plus longtemps. Et il ouvrit.

Le couloir était désert. Cela ne le rassura qu'à moitié. Il s'avança et à l'angle il tomba sur deux jeunes adolescentes qui le fixèrent, stupéfaites. Elles portaient des hauts bleus clairs.

« Bonjour, balbutia Darren, gêné. Est-ce-que vous...

-On a pas le droit de parler aux oranges, déclara l'une d'elle en désignant son t-shirt.

-Oh... Mais vous ne pourriez pas m'indiquer où je dois aller au moins... »

Son amie pointa l'ascenseur du doigt derrière lui. Le jeune homme les remercia et se dirigea vers lui. Alors qu'il attendait, fixant les étages défiler sur l'écran, il entendit les deux jeunes filles gloussaient.

« Il est pas un peu trop vieux ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais il est beau. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Trop vieux pour quoi exactement? Mais Darren n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Il n'était pas seul à l'intérieur. Un homme, qui devait avoir la trentaine et portait un t-shirt blanc, lui sourit aimablement et devant sa mine déconfite appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Pendant toute la duré de la descente l'homme ne cessa cependant pas de le fixer, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Savait-il qui il était ? En tout cas il se sentit plus léger quand les portes se rouvrirent. L'homme lui indiqua des bureaux vers l'entrée et, au soulagement du jeune homme, pris une direction opposé.

Derrière un ordinateur, une femme semblait plonger dans tout un tas de papier. Darren hésita à s'avancer. Mais quand elle l'aperçu elle lui fit un sourire affable et l'invita à venir lui parler. Décidément, l'accueil qu'on lui réservait était surprenant et à des années lumières de ce à quoi s'était attendu le jeune homme. C'était presque surréaliste. Il se sentait un peu décontenancé.

« Bonjour, je...  
-Oh je sais qui tu es, affirma-t-elle avec un regard rassurant. Darren, c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec Zara. C'est la directrice. Tu vois ce couloir là-bas. Tu prends à droite et après c'est indiqué. Tu devrais t'en sortir. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

En effet il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à trouver le bureau. Une salle d'attente le précédait et il s'assit, attendant son tour. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celle qui dirigeait un tel endroit. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et il sursauta. Deux adolescents sortirent, une fille et un garçon. Il arborait tout deux une mine dépitée.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Par ta faute j'ai tout ces tours de terrains à faire !

-Ca va, on aurait pu avoir le fossé à récurer. Et puis tu l'as trouvé plutôt génial mon idée au départ.

-Crétin ! »

Sur quoi le garçon se reçut une tape derrière la tête et ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Ha ces adolescent, soupira une voix féminine. »

Darren se retourna, surpris par la directrice qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu viens Darren ? »

Le jeune homme s'agitait dans son fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. En face de lui, Zara feuilletait calmement un dossier. Elle était jeune, plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et semblait tout aussi sympathique à son égard que le reste du personnel. On pouvait entendre le chahut d'enfants provenant de dehors.

« Tu es mal à l'aise ?, demanda doucement la femme.

-Un peu... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Je comprends.

-Ca parle de moi ?

-De quoi donc ?

-Ce dossier. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Et qu'est-ce-que vous savez sur moi ?, demanda le garçon.

-Pas tellement de chose que ça. Tu voudrais m'en dire un peu plus ?

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi je devrais avoir confiance en vous ? Vous utilisez des enfants pour faire des missions pour l'Etat.

-C'est vrai, confirma la directrice. Mais aucun d'eux ne le fait contre son grès. C'est pareil pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ce qui c'est passé. Je peux rester sur les faits. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger...

-Ce sont des menaces ?

-Nan, des fais. Si tu es coopératif, je peux t'aider. Sinon ce n'est plus de mon ressort.

-Et pourquoi vous voudriez m'aider ?

-Je pense que tu pourrais être un atout précieux, répondit-elle. Tu es un garçon intelligent, je me trompe ?

-A chaque fois qu'on m'a dis ça, ça a très mal finis pour moi. »

Zara lui sourit, compatissante. Darren avait bien envie de la croire, de lui faire confiance. Il avait terriblement besoin d'une accroche en ce moment où son monde entier s'écroulait. Mais il doutait.

« Imaginons que j'accepte, supposa-t-il. Et les représailles ?

-Tu parles de Scavenger. »

Alors elle était au courant de bien plus de chose qu'elle ne le prétendait.

« On peut te protéger, assura-t-elle.

-C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète... mais pour mon père.

-Ton père ? »

Darren soupira. Tous les événements passés se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une fois de plus la situation lui échappait totalement. Alors il décida de parler.

...

Kyle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Décidément il était un peu tendu. Il alla ouvrir et avant même qu'il ne pu prononcer un mot une brunette élancé lui sauta au cou.

« Kyle tu m'as manqué !

-Ca fait du bien de te voir Kerry, souffla le garçon en la serrant dans ses bras. »

Derrière elle se tenait James. Il lui sera la main.

« Comment ça va mon pote ?, demanda le blond.

-J'ai un peu l'esprit dans du coton avec les calmants que m'a passé l'infirmière, répondit Kyle. A part ça, ça va. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ?

-C'est Zara qui nous a appelé, expliqua Kerry. Et tu sais bien que James ne raterait pour rien au monde une chance de se la raconter devant les jeunes recrues.

-N'importe quoi, objecta le concerné. »

Kyle sourit pour la première fois depuis ses mésaventures.

« On a rendez-vous chez Zara, déclara Kerry. Faudrait pas être en retard. Je n'ai pas envie de récuré le fossé.

-Oui, acquiesça Kyle amusé. Je suis au courant. Allons-y. »

Mais alors qu'ils poussèrent la porte du bureau, les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction en apercevant Darren.

« Qu-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?, s'écria-t-il furieux. »

Darren se ratatina sur sa chaise. S'il n'était pas tétanisé il se serrait bien enfuit par la fenêtre.

« Kyle, commença Zara d'une voix douce. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est difficile mais j'aimerais que tu mettes de côtés ta colère pour te concentrer sur ce que j'ai à vous dire. C'est pour le bien de CHERUB. »

Kyle se détendit un peu et avança tout en se plaçant le plus loin possible de Darren. Kerry vient placer une main apaisante sur son bras.

«Si je vous ai fait venir Kerry et James c'est que nous sommes en état de crise. Nous sommes sure qu'un groupe criminel est au courant de l'existence de CHERUB. Il menace de le dévoiler au monde entier.

-Mais que veulent-ils ?, demanda Kerry.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Et on les connaît ?, la questionna James.

-Oui, souffla Zara et sa voix sembla se briser. Ca remonte à mes débuts quand j'étais contrôleuse de mission adjointe. Le but de la mission était d'identifier les différents membres d'un trafic de drogues. Mais la mission à mal tournée et a était interrompu. Des membres ont quand même était arrêté mais on a jamais pu attraper le leader. Il se fait appeler « The Scavenger ». Il dirige une sorte de mafia anglaise qui fait des trafiques en tous genre en Angleterre. Apparemment il y aurait eu une fuite lorsque Kyle a quitté CHERUB à sa majorité et il voulait se servir de lui pour nous nuire... grâce à Darren. »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce.

« Et que peut-on faire ?, demanda James soucieux.

-On ne devrait pas avertir des autorités supérieurs ?, proposa Kerry.

-Surtout pas, trancha Zara. S'ils l'apprenaient CHERUB risquerait d'être fermé. Encore une fois je vais être sur la sellette. Tous mes opposants vont être ravi de cette occasion pour me faire renvoyer. Quelle galère ! »

Elle s'en assit, épuisé.

« Et tu as un plan ?, la questionna Kyle.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je vous ai tous fait venir. Je ne peux pas envoyer des agents qui risquent d'éveiller les soupçons avec leur jeune âge. Le plus simple se serait de faire tomber « The Scavenger » avant qu'il ne révèle quoi que ce soit. Il faudrait juste découvrir son identité, ce qu'il a derrière la tête et où il se cache, ensuite on l'arrête. Pour ça j'aimerais infiltrer Kerry et James. Darren vous aidera...

-Pardon ?!, s'écria Kyle. Tu as perdu la tête Zara. Enfin si il s'agit de jouer la comédie tu as ton homme. Par contre ce n'ait pas un agent. Il n'est pas entrainé.

-Kyle, il a décidé de coopérer.

-Justement. S'il change aussi vite sa veste tu ferais mieux de te poser des questions sur sa loyauté. »

Sur ce l'ancien agent quitta la pièce, furax. La directrice soupira.

« Il va lui falloir du temps, dit-elle à Darren, compatissante.

-Nan, il a raison, souffla le jeune homme alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait.

-On part quand ?, se contenta de demander James très sérieux.

-En fait un agent est déjà sur place. Il a pris l'identité d'un homme du réseau. Il me tient au courant de se qui se prépare. Pour l'instant les hommes de Scavenger son sur leurs gardes. Ce ne serait pas judicieux d'arriver maintenant.

-Oui mais s'il décide de lâcher le morceau ?, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Apparemment leur plant serait de pirater la BBC pour passer leur message. Ca va leur prendre un moment. Et s'ils veulent quelque chose en échange ils nous contacteront avant. Mais tenait vous prêt à partir à tout moment. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

...

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez éprouvant pour Darren. Personnes à part les t-shirts blanc n'avait le droit de lui adresser la parole et Kyle le fuyait comme la peste. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il trouvait même parfois son châtiment très clément. Zara lui avait imposé un programme très chargé pour le préparer. Il devait suivre de nombreuses activités physiques comme la course, le karaté ou la natation et jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu pareilles courbatures. Il suivit également des cours d'informatiques et il découvrit qui pirater un ordinateur n'étais pas si difficile que ça. On lui apprit à mentir, à déchiffrer le langage corporel, à réagir dans des situations délicate comme une prise d'otage. Pour tous ces cours il était seul avec un professeur. Aucun autre agent de CHERUB. Personne n'eut besoin de lui en expliquer la raison. Mais il ne se leurrait pas. Ce n'était pas avec quelques jours de cours intensifs qu'il deviendrait un super James Bond. Cela lui occupait néanmoins l'esprit et il en avait terriblement besoins. Le reste du temps il le passait dans sa chambre à essayer de retenir parfaitement l'histoire qu'il devrait raconter à son retour. Il se demandait souvent si ce qu'il faisait était trahir ou rendre service à son père. Cela l'angoissait. Serait-il à la hauteur ?

Ainsi un jour fut-il surpris de voir James et Kerry s'asseoir à sa table au self.

« Bonjour Darren, le salua cette dernière.

-Qu'est ce que..., balbutia-t-il sous la surprise.

-C'est elle qui m'a obligé, expliqua James avant de pousser un cri de douleur. »

Kerry venait de lui donnait un coup dans le tibia et le foudroyait du regard.

« Enfin je voulais dire, glapit-il. Salut ! Comment ça va ?

-Vu qu'on va collaborer en mission je voulais m'assurer que tu étais prêt, reprit la jeune fille.

-Heu... ouais... Pour l'instant ça va.

-Zara veut que tu te rendes au dojo à quinze heures pour apprendre quelques trucs.

-J'y serais.

-Et n'hésites pas à venir nous poser des questions si tu as besoin, rajouta Kerry.

-C'est juste que je n'osai pas trop. Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'on m'apprécie beaucoup ici...

-Sans rire, lança James sarcastique mais un regard noir de Kerry le fit taire.

-Malgré les efforts de Zara ton histoire à un peu fait le tour du campus, expliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire gêné.

-Ho, c'est...

\- Nan ce n'est pas Kyle, assura-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

-Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils te détestent, déclara James. Disons plutôt que tu es en période de test. Pour ces gamins CHERUB c'est un peu leur seule maison. Alors forcément savoir que tu as essayé de la mettre en danger et que maintenant leur destin est entre tes mains...

-Tu me mets pas du tout la pression, ironisa Darren avec un sourire nerveux.

-Peut être mais c'est la réalité, mec. »

...

Kyle noua sa ceinture noire autour de son haut de kimono d'un coup plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était à bout de nerf. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à Darren et à cette mission à laquelle il ne pourrait pas participer. Si CHERUB était en danger c'était de sa faute. Il avait était aveugle. On l'avait abusé. Et savoir qu'à présent il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour changer ses erreurs était le coup de grâce. Il détestait se sentir impuissant.

Aller ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de se tracasser à propos de tout ça ou il allait devenir fou. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit et c'est pour ça qu'il avait proposé de s'occuper de l'entrainement de judo des t-shirts rouge.

« Aller les jeunes, clama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des enfants. »

La séance se déroulait plutôt bien et ce fut dans la bonne humeur que Kyle avait organisé une course en rampant à laquelle les enfants l'avait prié de participer. Il s'était prêté au jeu, amusé.

« Et toi là-bas tu crois que je ne te voie pas ! Qu'avec les mains j'ai dit ! »

Et tout le monde se mit à rire. Tout sauf Kyle qui en redressant la tête avait aperçut Darren qui le fixait à l'autre bout du dojo avec ses deux grands yeux bleu qu'il maudissait. Il portait un kimono bien trop grand pour sa frêle constitution et avait maladroitement noué sa ceinture blanche autour de la taille. L'ancien agent ordonna aux t-shirts rouges de continuer l'exercice et alla rejoindre le nouveau venu.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

-Je..., balbutiai Darren. C'est Zara. Elle m'a dit de venir ici pour le cours de quinze heures. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Je te le jure. »

Alors encore en coup de Zara.

« Elle veux que je m'entraine avant la mission, continua le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-Ha oui ?! Tu veux que je te dise ?! Tu va te planter. On ne devient pas agent comme ça.

\- Alors apprends-moi... »

Un grognement agacé sortit d'entre les lèvres de Kyle avant qu'il ne se jette sur Darren. Ce dernier en une fraction de seconde se retrouva chargé sur le dos de l'ancien agent puis projeté au sol. La douleur secoua tous son corps et il émit un gémissement de douleur.

« Tu vois, dit Kyle qui le maintenait fermement de tous son poids. Tu es foutu. »

Darren soutint son regard un moment puis essaya de se débattre. Il ne réussit même pas à déplacer son corps d'un centimètre. Alors il se détendit et attendit que Kyle continue de répandre sa rage sur lui.

« Tu attends quoi exactement ?, cracha-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?, demanda Darren.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ce putain d'entrainement ?! Pourquoi tu nous aides ? Tu fraternises avec mes amis. Tu collabores. Pourquoi ? »

Ce serait tellement plus simple si ce n'était pas le cas, pensa l'ancien agent.

« C'est pour éviter la prison c'est ça ?!

-J'ai peut être envie de réparer des choses. Pas avec toi bien sure. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Et c'est compréhensif.

-C'est sure !

-Mais pour eux c'est peut être pas trop tard. »

Darren désigna d'un signe de la tête les t-shirts rouges qui continuaient de rire aux éclats en se trémoussant pour avancer.

Kyle n'ajouta rien et se releva, tremblant. Il le détestait lui et ses yeux remplient de remords et sa voix prononçant des discours plein de bonnes intentions. Il venait de se rendre compte que, que se soit par l'amour ou la haine, Darren avait toujours une influence sur lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se consumer pour lui que se soit de rage ou de passion. Il se haïssait de ne pouvoir échapper à cette emprise.

« Tu as intérêt d'assurer alors, souffla-t-il. »

Darren sourit.


End file.
